


Nick Names

by OneGrossPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to spoil my oc ok, Monster Boyfriend, Other, Praise, Reader-Insert, ambiguous reader, monster bf loves to get praise from his tiny human s/o, petting, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrossPenguin/pseuds/OneGrossPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a super self-indulgent drabble I did for my monster OC. If you wanna read a super short, fluffy tale of a monster bf that loves to be pet than proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Names

You yawned slightly, covering your open mouth with one hand as you used the other to lazily slide the key into your door. Another long day over, thank God. There was a dull ache behind your eyes from the long hours of being up and moving with little break, but at least you had made it home. You open the door and barely take two steps in when your met with a tall figure in front of you, blocking your way.

“Human! You’re back!” He says with the enthusiasm of a four year old in a candy shop. He smiles widely down at you, his large, pointed teeth glinted oh so slightly in the light. Any other person would have been chilled to the bone, but you found the smile to warm your heart almost immediately.

“Hello Smith.” You said with a content sigh, shutting the door behind you. “You should call me something besides ‘human’, you know.”

He gave you a curious look, verging on disappointed.

“Do you not like it? You did say we should have nick names for each other, yes?” You couldn’t help but laugh a bit, walking by him and into the living room where you pulled off your jacket and shoes. 

“Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of dear, or honey. Something like that.” You looked back at him, his eyes still studying you closely, a genuine interest in every move you made.

Your relationship with “Mr. Smith” was…. Interesting, to say the very least. He came into the store you worked in one day, and seeming to take an interest to you, visited every day after that, buying the exact same pack of batteries and gum every single time. You couldn’t help but take interest in his odd behavior, and soon after, you found yourself talking to him outside of work as well. It wasn’t too long after this that you found out more about him, namely that he wasn’t human.  
And that he tended to eat people every now and then.

For whatever reason, this was not an immediate deal breaker. What can you say, you were really desperate for a boyfriend at the time. Joking aside, Smith proved to be a wonderful companion over time. He soaked up every single detail you shared with him like a sponge, seeming to never tire of your words. He even cut back dramatically on his own special “diet” to make you feel more comfortable, opting to try more natural options. Luckily it seemed as though he would eat literally anything, including unattended aluminum cans and bugs that invaded your home. 

You two had been living in the same house for nearly a month now, and you were still discovering so many things about each other.

Mr. Smith walked over in a few strides, looking down on you as you slumped into the couch.

“Ah, I see… so you would prefer, Honey?” He asked. You glanced up at him.

“Well it doesn’t have to be that specifically… just maybe something besides human?” You smile up at him, softly patting the cushion next to you to invite him to sit down.  
“But that is what you are.” He says, a hint of confusion in his voice as he slinks down to sit beside you. “You are my human partner.” His eyes slid down. 

“I mean… you are my partner… correct?”

You look back up at him, surprised by the sudden seriousness of his question.

“Well… yeah. Maybe that’s a weird way of putting it, but I’m your partner.” You said warmly, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek, rubbing your thumb over the skin. His eyes looked back up to you, his sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth as he smiled a bit. You could feel his skin warm a bit under your hand as a shade of pink rested on his cheeks.

“Ah…. That’s good… I’m happy.” One of his arms slowly slipped around your waist, easily wrapping around you completely to pull you close to him.  
“It’s… alright for me to say I love you right? That’s what people say, correct?” You turned slightly to better face him. He bit softly on his lip, gently nudging against your hand in an attempt to receive more affection.

In your entire life, you’d never thought you would be able to control a nearly seven-foot, man-eating monster so completely, and yet here you were. With a grin, you moved your hand to rub over the side of his head, mimicking something similar to a petting motion.

“Yes, Smith. I love you too.” He shut his eyes and let out a low growl, which you knew was a sound of contentment from him, as he happily pressed into the warmth of your hand.

“I-I love you, I love you.” He mumbled softly, almost to himself. You couldn’t help but blush a bit as well at his unashamed openness for your touch. Slowly, you raised your other hand, sliding it through his short hair and carelessly playing with it. He let out an almost childish laugh as he happily leaned into your other hand, enjoying every bit of attention he was receiving.

“God, you’re so cute.” You said, almost in a whisper. He opened one of his eyes ever so slightly and peered down at you.

“I-Is that a good thing?” He questioned. With a small chuckle, you pressed a bit closer to him, nearly in his lap now as you scratched behind his ear.

“It’s a very good thing, Smith. I love my cute partner.” He body shivered a bit in joy at both your words and actions. He bashfully looked back down.

“T-thank you huma- Ah… I-I mean dear….” He stuttered out. You let out a hum before leaning up to press a few small kisses on his face.

“It’s no problem. Now can you please look at me so I can give you a proper kiss?” His eyes quickly turned back up to you, giving away his excitement. With another small giggle, you leaned down and softly pressed your lips to his, causing him to nearly melt into you. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight again him as you two held the kiss for a minute. After that, you carefully pulled your lips away, causing Mr. Smith to let out a low moan of disapproval.

“Now, don’t be greedy.” You teased, continuing to play with his hair.

“S-sorry…” He said, pulling you close so he could rest his head on your shoulder.

“May I hold you like this for a bit?” He asked softly. You ran a hand down his back, tracing small circles over his shirt.

“Of course” He let out another small sigh and settled into you, and you did the same. After a minute you shut your eyes and listened to the soft thud of his heart. Despite his monstrous characteristics, he still seemed to have a very similar heart beat to any other humans, if not a bit faster. You found comfort in the sound, and before you knew it, sleep was taking over.


End file.
